


Nowhere to Breathe Easy

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Impregnation, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Weiss is tasked with escorting a horse faunus named Chiron around the school, and she's none too happy with her task. Chiron knows it, and decides he should break through the Schnee heiress's issues with his kind by knocking her down as many pegs as he can. Commission for simo09





	Nowhere to Breathe Easy

With her arms crossed, Weiss led the new student down the hall. "These are all training rooms," she explained. "They're free for students to get into if they're looking to work out and spar outside of class and scheduled practice." Maybe Weiss could have acted like she was able to hide her frustration, but she was pretty fucking tense as she stormed around the halls, having to show a transfer student around. Maybe Weiss could have acted like she was able to hide her frustration, but she was pretty fucking tense as she stormed around the halls, having to show a transfer student around. It was bad enough asking her to chaperon someone around school when she had better things to do, but the fact that she'd been tasked with showing around a faunus felt like a sad joke, a frustrating opening into tension that she was even more cross about. "Anyone who has any serious intention of becoming a successful hunter would do well to visit these regularly."

Said transfer student watched with a smug grin at the pretty rich girl so tense and bitter. Chiron stood exceptionally tall and broad, brown hair neatly kept, a clean shaven and curious look about him as he tried to get a read on her. "Do you use these a lot? Maybe we could have a go some time."

Weiss scoffed, almost angry at the idea. "I only train with my team and with people I know can challenge me. Sorry, but I want to excel, I'm not here for fun and I'm not leading you around to become your friend. If Professor Goodwitch had asked me instead of told me, I would have turned this down."

"Figures," Chiron said, crossing his own arms, admiring the way that she looked and shifted about on her weight nervously. "I knew once she said 'Schnee' you'd be a spoiled brat who hates my kind. It's always the same shit with you humans. But the truth is, you wouldn't ever measure up to me. You're just a whiny racist girl who's like every other whiny racist girl." He didn't hold back, firing off shot on shot without any real concern or care for what he hit her with, making Weiss shudder under the shock of something wild His judgment left her feeling cornered and frightened, shivering under the tension of his discerning gaze, and Weiss didn't know what to say in her defense.

Finally, she spat out a tense, "How dare you!" and stomped her foot on the ground. "I've still, despite every reason not to, led you around Beacon all day, and just because I rejected you, you had to become cruel?" She ignored everything she'd said in the process, ignored all of her own snippiness and frustration. She was right and he was wrong, carrying on with the same general attitudes she'd walked into this situation with, and which were now to be her undoing. "You think you're better than me?"

"Yes," wasn't an answer Weiss had expected, but it was what Chiron gave her as he drew closer. "I could prove it too. Forget a fight, I think a prissy Schnee girl could use a fat faunus cock wrecking her tight little human pussy and fucking every bitchy impulse right out of her."

Flabbergasted by all of the crude remarks about her, Weiss tried to think her way around to an answer of some kind. Something with some real fire and confidence to it, something to make up for how utterly floored she was by these attitudes and remarks. She felt toothless here, outraged by what he was saying but so unequipped to address such crass words that she just sort of folded under the attention and scrutiny, left struggling to understand what was going on or how to fight it. Not that fighting it was worth all that much; in her indecisive attempt to find some way to fight his arrogance back with something even kind of firm and in control, Weiss ended up paralyzed and helpless, leaving Chiron free to do something much worse than just use words.

He pushed his pants down, and revealed his cock to her.

Chiron was a horse faunus, and he fucking showed it with the big, flared cock he had, only half-hard but already absolutely massive, hardening before Weiss's stunned eyes. He pointed it right toward her, his hard shaft waiting, imposing, almost a thread to Weiss as he stood before her ready and offering himself in the most lurid of ways. "See? Better." He watched the way Weiss just stared at his cock, the way she showed off something so confused and frustrated, so unable to process what was going on here, and in that defenseless, vulnerable inaction, he saw opportunity and possibility, grabbing her shoulder and promptly shoving her down to her knees.

"Hey, what, what's the--mmph!" Weiss didn't have time to react to the suddenness of his cock forcing its way into her open mouth and starting to thrust, the flared tip still hardening as he started rocking back and forth, thrusting in careless delight and excitement now. Weiss had come to Beacon to gain some measure of control, but now she was in a situation where she was certain she'd never had less control.

"It's a good thing your mouth is so big; I was worried I wouldn't be able to jam it all in there." Chiron's mockery only got messier as he thrust forward, as he fucked Weiss's mouth with a greedy confidence that made her shiver in confusion, the submission raw and sudden, Weiss not knowing how to deal with this and in that indecision, losing ground quickly. "But keep it open wide, because if you think you're all that, then you can throat every inch of this big horse dick, can't you?"

Weiss was confused and overwhelmed, her jaw dropped and the tension building up hot and sudden inside of her. She didn't feel like she had any choice here but to take what Chiron was doing to her, if only to save herself and prove she could... What was she trying to prove here? It didn't even make a lot of sense to her, a weird challenge that made little sense and left her with only questions. But a stubborn pride hit her as she settled onto her knees a bit more comfortably, as her eyes narrowed and some weird sense of firmness took hold of her. Weiss wanted to prove herself. At what? She didn't even really understand, but it didn't matter; she was determined and firm, confident now in the way she steadied her position and braced for the worst of all this, whatever that worst was.

Deep thrusts followed. Chiron wanted to make his impression and wanted her to know what he was capable of. "She's doing it!" he growled. "Ever had a cock that tastes as good as this one, Schnee?" he asked, his harsh and growling delight making for something powerful and wicked, pleasure and power driving on something hot, wicked and fierce in the nature of pure excitement. He pushed on stronger and fiercer in the pleasure of making her serve him. "If you were really better, you could handle a filthy faunus's cock and still have some dignity left. I don't think you'll be able to do it. You'll be a cross-eyed, fuck drunk bitch begging for me."

The insulting, boastful remarks ensured that Weiss fell further in his wicked remark, something better and messier and hotter by the second. There was a lot going on, and all of it made her lose herself to something mad and wild, pressure making for something fierce and strong, a senseless push into pure frustration. Weiss wanted to come back, wanted to swing and fight and find some ferocious ground on which to stand, but instead she only learned her way into utter surrender, a pressure getting weirder and stronger and messier. She wanted to understand what was going on and why she was so filled with a desire and need to suck the cock of a disrespectful punk playing with her so much, but she wasn't able to deal with this agonizing pressure.

But she kept it going, taking on the hard thrusts of his cock driving forward, filling her mouth and disrespecting her in such a blatant way that she didn't really know how to deal with this and stand up for herself. All she could do was try to prove him wrong, and she knew proving him wrong meant sucking his cock and that such a thing did nothing to improve her situation at all, but the frustration and stubbornness he had inspired within her ensured that Weiss did nothing to stop him, stuck toiling in the tense weirdness of giving up to him everything he wanted and then some, all while he fucked her mouth without a care.

"Yeah, this is pretty good; if being a huntress doesn't work out I'm sure you could go to Menagerie and suck cock for money. A good human slut to suck big faunus dicks can make some money over there." Chiron grabbed her ponytail, working his cock deeper into her mouth and trying to push on firmer, harsher, making her shudder under the struggling tension of being so utterly unable to grasp this. Into her throat was the only destination for Chiron's cock, and he was unafraid of pushing in deep, challenging her, making her shiver under the throbbing certainty and pressure of what he was capable of doing to her.

By the time she was choking on the flared head of a thick horse cock, there was so much pressure upon Weiss that she didn't think about the idea of pulling back. She should have. Choking on the steadily encroaching girth of a fat horsecock imposing itself ever rougher upon her made for something that should have given Weiss a realization and pause and made her draw back to spare herself this embarrassment. But it didn't. she remained firmly in place, enduring this pressure and this chaos, lost to something hopeless and confused, something that should have given her pause and made her put a stop to this, but she was too far gone now to help herself.

"I bet this is getting your pussy so wet, too. I can tell you've never sucked a faunus dick before, and it looks like you're enjoying it. Is being a dirty little race traitor slut getting you hot, Schnee?" Chiron was relentless in the way he pushed deeper, pulling her ponytail to drag her down his cock, imposing upon her the length of his cock to keep driving further down her throat while the unbridled girth ensured she was never truly save from his wicked indulgence. All the while, Weiss continued to struggle under the deepening spiral of pressure and madness that threatened to unravel her completely. There was no grounding herself here, as much as she wished there was.

Down to the base she went at last. Weiss couldn't stop now with the mess of throaty noises and struggles that rang out so loudly and luridly, an expression of something hopeless that held tightly onto her and refused to let go. She wished so badly for sense to prevail, but all she got was the continued pressure of Chiron's cock stretching out the lining of her throat, pushing on rougher, harsher. She drooled all over her front and all over his leathery balls, his whole package that of a horse's, and the idea of sucking such an animal-like cock did not make this any easier on her as she took it down deeper and struggled to understand, struggled to come to terms with what she was doing.

The defiance in her began to melt a little bit as Weiss continued to take on Chiron's thrusts, as he made no qualms about pushing on and subjecting her to the worst he could muster, all without any semblance of hesitation. It was something fierce and meant to drag her down, and Weiss wanted to be firm in her refusal of all of it, even though she really wasn't sure how to hold on like that.

When finally her nose pushed against Chiron's pelvis, the horse faunus let out a mocking laugh and his cock erupted down her throat, catching Weiss off guard with the eruption of hot, messy spunk gushing right down her throat. She took it helplessly, shivering and gagging as he shot spurt after spurt of cum right into her stomach, all while laughing and delight in her frustrations. "You handled it better than I thought a rich bitch would," he said, drawing his hips back with one firm motion, his cock popping out of her mouth, along with plenty of drool Weiss couldn't swallow with a cock plugging up her throat.

Gasping for air, Weiss pitched forward a bit, head low as she took a second to gather herself, but even still she spat out a defiant, "I did it." She looked up at Chiron, eyes wicked. "I took your cock, handled it all, and got you off. Don't say you're better than me when I just proved you're not shit."

"Oh yeah, real tough cocksucking pro you were, choking on me and drooling all over yourself. You looked scared out of your mind deepthroating me, I think you're just born a whore and that's why you could handle me." The corners of Chiron's lips rose in gleeful mockery as he dug in deeper and got ready to prove himself as wicked and capable as he could without anything to get in the way. "This didn't prove anything."

"Well then what would?" Weiss snapped. "You're full of shit and I just proved it, but let's see what else you've got that I can do. I'll take it!" Rising up to her feet, Weiss did her best to straighten herself out, even with the strands of drool running down her chin and her head a bit wobbly. Determination as raw and as strong as she could ever fathom swelled up inside of Weiss. She knew this was a trick and that she was falling for it all, but she didn't feel capable of arguing against it now; there was so much here that she felt desperate to push on and make the most of, fighting for herself and her decency now. She needed to fight for herself, needed to find something to prove and show and claim, and she wasn't sure she was going to find such footing here, wasn't exactly sure she carried herself with the pride and composure she needed.

Chiron didn't tell her so much as he just reached forward and tugged her skirt up. Just moved to pull it up and seize her white panties. He was strong enough to tear them right off of her and shove them into her mouth without warning, Weiss's eyes going wide as the deep offense of being gagged with her own panties proved a distant second in offensive things to do to her. Chief on the list was how he then lifted her up and pulled her down onto his fat prick with no warning, starting to work her up and down his oversized dick with a recklessness and disrespect that was by now to be expected of the callous horse faunus.

"Wait, you can't just start fucking me like this!" Weiss shrieked. She had no idea why she still bothered, as Chiron worked her along his cock, careless motions pushing on with punishing delight. "You--this isn't--I'm not--" She couldn't come up with a good response to this, knowing everything that she could have tried to hit Chiron with would only have prompted remarks about her not being able to handle him. she was stuck here, taking him on and enduring the pressure of wild thrusts stronger and rougher by the second, driven with the intention of proving something senseless and wild, something that she wasn't able to grasp or let go of, and any attempt to try and deal with it was hopeless.

"You will," he growled. Chiron didn't let up, merciless and wild in the way he fucked Weiss, the way he pushed on to impose something reckless and hot upon her, building up a deeper, greater tension with each harsh motion of his hips. Nothing would hold back this desperate plunge now, this wild and unfettered shove into madness. It was too much pleasure for that, too much raw desperation and lust pushing on ever firmer and hotter. The tight human pussy surrendered to his meaty prick and opened up, with such a divinely tight fit that Chiron couldn't believe his luck, working her up and down his dick with tireless motions and single-minded fervor, a desperation getting a little bit out of control and a little bit insane, unruly with the direct wildness and intentions of a man losing himself to this chaos hotter by the second.

Struggling and shivering under the pressures of something too wild and messy to believe, Weiss felt stuck and overwhelmed, left a wreck giving herself up fully to desperation now. "Then do it, fuck me and show me what you've got!" She didn't know hwy she was doing this, why she was opening up so intensely to this madness, but she was. She needed to. Desperate, burning heat got to her as she gave hi what he wanted, knowing she was delving deep into madness in the process, but she just had to, losing ground bit by bit to desires and frustrations too hot and too far gone to believe.

There was no end in sight for this chaos. Everything that Chiron did to Weiss was about control now, and he got his dominant mess of power over her easily, making her shudder and heave, losing ground further and further with each pass of his powerful hips. He fucked her without hesitation or restraint, and for all of her trouble, Weiss learned pleasures beyond her wildest imaginings, a huge horse cock laying utter waste to her hole, stretching and abusing it. She didn't feel like she was on equal footing here at all, finding less and less composure with each messy thrust, his hands tight on her ass and her hips, lifting her along his shaft harshly and carelessly. She'd never felt pleasure like this, but also never felt such intense frustration driving her to depths of wild fervor and frustrations like this.

But it was happening now. Desperation surged through her, pleasure forcing moans from her lips getting dizzier and more reckless as she took the hard fucking and proved she was all talk, proved that Chiron could fuck her senseless and wear her down. There was really nothing like this, nothing as incredible as what hit her now, imposing a rough submission and senseless surrender within Weiss that left her ragged, left her craving some sense of understanding and reason and sense that she so sorely needed.

Need only got rougher, messier, and needier as the thrusts kept up, as Weiss gave in with deeper, mad howls of pleasure, losing ground to feelings of desperation and wild heat getting to her, washing over her in big, broad motions of pure frustration as everything being done to her proved a wilder and wilder expression of something futile and wild. There was no way to contain all of this pleasure, no way to keep the sensation inside of her from boiling over and reaching a point of dangerous molten ecstasy. She was weak, powerless, sinking deeper and weirder into pleasures beyond reason.

Each mighty thrust of the huge horse prick fucking her looser, ruining her, imposing upon her the harsh feeling of his cock and his self-assumed superiority, made her give in just a little bit more. Resistance all melted away, all eased into a mess of frustration and panic that had her unsure how to deal with this, how to defend herself and protect her decency and hr control from situation threatening to undo her completely. There was no way to contain this, no way to hold on while being fucked so harshly and so readily by wild thrusts and the unbridled glee of something that just would not quit.

"How's it feel to be jammed full of fat faunus cock and pounded like a bitch?" Chiron asked, mocking her, and she shivered under the pressure of having absolutely no way to argue against him. He was too hard, too rough. Too big, most of all. she squealed and whimpered under the deepening sense of confusion and panic overwhelming her, driving Weiss down deeper and harsher into the ugly reality of what he was capable of. Each thrust was wilder and messier, inducing a roughness and confusion within Weiss that she didn't feel ready to deal with, unprepared for the heat and chaos of being fucked like this, overwhelmed by pressures rising harsher on by the second, desperation threatening to spiral out of control

Finally, amid all of her confused noises, the gasps forced their way from her lips. "It feels so good!" she screamed, head rolling back, body succumbing to a pleasure and relief so intense that she was ashamed of herself. It was such a shameful surrender, whining, "I love your big faunus dick!" as her orgasm tore through her. There was no relief from this pressure now; Weiss gave in hard and without any way to really grasp the way that she gave in to it all. She was dizzy, she was hot, and as Chiron came inside of her, she was ecstatic, trembling under the swell of something so misplaced and wild and hot that she didn't know how to handle herself, a shivering wreck incapable now of wanting anything but more.

Her feet hit the ground as she was shoved up against a wall, hands grabbing her hips. "Beg me to fuck you again, Schnee." He hadn't called her Weiss once. She wasn't surprised, whining under his attention as he groped her with no shame or hesitation, the indecent aggression getting to her, wearing her down, ensuing that Weiss was not ready to face what he was capable of doling out to her. She needed control, needed confidence and grounding and strength, and she found none of that in the wicked indulgence and embrace of a man like Chiron. "Beg for my big faunus cock and admit what you really are."

"Please fuck me," Weiss whined, biting her lip, hands flush against the wall. "Please wreck my tight human pussy with your big faunus horsecock and pound me until I'm knocked up with your half-breed baby. I... I lose. I give in. You're better. You're my superior. Humankind is inferior to faunuskind and I want you to make me into your dumb breeding slut!" The words just happened ,and as she degraded herself and her own species for Chiron, Weiss felt pleasure deepening inside of her, coursing through her veins with fiery excitement and something that begged for more. She gave up her pride, lost this fight and submitted now with needy desperation to a man who had been nothing but crude and disrespectful, a man of another species.

With one brutal shove, Chiron sheathed every inch of thick horsecock right into Weiss's pussy from behind, his hands on her hips and heaving powerfully, wickedly forward to begin railing her all over again, more rough and intense now as he hit it from behind and wasted no time in just winding her down and fucking her into absolute submission, a bliss too fierce and hot to really know how to deal with. "That's right. You're a slut for faunus cock now, Schnee, and you'd better get used to it." Powerful thrusts kept her shoved against the wall, pounding into her with wild and careless motions, making sure each thrust drove balls deep inside of her so that he could get deep inside of her, seeking only to ruin and ravage Weiss.

Hot, wild gasps of searing ecstasy hit just right as Weiss succumbed so happily to the pleasures and wants of a situation utterly removed from sense or decency. Never in her life had Weiss enjoyed being disrespected like this, but now the lowly heat of benign fucked and ravaged by a faunus who so readily hurled insults at her left her with some torn frustrations and a need to just give in, shivering under the frustrated excitement of the impending threats here. "I'm sorry for being a bitch. I was wrong about your people, I know that now. Ah, your big cock tip is kissing my womb, and i want to--I want you to make me sorry by pumping me full of your cum. Breed me and punish me for being so awful, I promise, I'll learn to be better, I'll learn by being your whore!"

There was no fight left in Weiss's feelings, pleasure making for something powerful and getting way too exciting, a pulse of wild and reckless pleasures making for something just too hot to deal with. There was really nothing quite like this, and Weiss found a delight in being fucked, humiliated, defiled by an animal and pushed to depths of pure frustrations, something that she couldn't help but give in to. It felt too good, brought on too many things that felt like the ecstasy she so sorely needed, succumbing to the wild delight and to feelings of pure surrender and submission. Weiss learned there was something inside of her that relished in all of this mistreatment and this pressure, sinking deeper, getting hotter and messier and weirder with each pass of the powerful hips relentlessly pounding a big cock into her snug hole.

Weiss had spent all day so bothered by even having to show him around, now she was taking his cock and howling with an ecstasy more wild than she'd ever felt in her life, and she wasn't even really able to justify or rationalize those feelings as they surged up through her stronger and weirder, a messier, throbbing rush of too many thoughts to know how to process what was going on. It just happened and didn't stop happening, bringing on a fierce rush of desperate lust and desire and heat getting very weird and out of control. Everything Weiss felt was a churning rush of pure heat, an exhilaration and ecstasy threatening to consume her as the pleasures built and swelled and she found it impossible to get away from all of this madness.

"I'm going to breed your tight human pussy, but only if you make me a promise," Chiron snarled. "You're going to be a faunus-owned slut from Now on, tend to my cock every day, admit you're my bitch, and do whatever I tell you to, understood?" He smacked her perky butt, making Weiss yelp and howl.

Saying yes was the easiest thing Weiss had ever done. "I promise!" she squealed, a shivering, howling wreck desperate to try and compose herself. There wasn't really any ground to stand on here, no reason or sense to help keep her from completely losing herself and accepting the senseless, uncontrolled heat of something unstoppable and hot. She couldn't deal with it all, couldn't grasp the sensations and pleasures now tearing her apart, but she knew she needed to keep pushing, knew she was so happily overwhelmed and ravaged that all she could do was throw herself into this mess.

A mess getting stranger and messier as she got fucked into such raw and needy submission, gasping louder and needier as the dawning sensations and creeping lusts all got to her, left her struggling to understand and make sense of this situation. She felt cornered and confused, struggling to deal with the pleasure. These sensations didn't let up, teaching Weiss something wild and mad, something that ensured she could do nothing but keep giving in, losing ground and letting the complete frustration overwhelm her. Her legs struggled to keep her upright as they trembled under the weight o all this pleasure, and there was really nothing she felt able to make sense of in this deep and senseless mess of confusion.

The pleasures reached their boiling point inside of Weiss, and she wasn't prepared for any of this. She knew it from deep within herself as the throbbing and the rush of molten ecstasy did to her things she had no hope of dealing with or understanding. Each thrust into her pussy left her stuffed full of cock and dizzily begging for more, greedy desires escalating her surrender and her need. She'd already begged, already promised to be his, already swore herself to him, asked to be bred... There was nowhere lower for Weiss now to go in being Chiron's cockslut, but even still she found herself descending, boring right through the ground in a desperate bid to surrender completely.

Chiron, for his part, was just happy to break a Schnee. He hadn't been at Beacon a day yet and already he had a girl who hated faunuses hooked on his cock, drooling and begging to be bred, and how could he possibly refuse her request? With one might and reckless thrust, Chiron drove his cock to the hilt inside of her one final time, making her shriek and heave under the panic of being filled with his cum. Her noises were reckless and loud, definitely risking being caught, a risk that didn't even occur to Weiss as her mind broke from the pure orgasmic thrill of feeling a massive load of cum pump into her womb, placating her and taming her, ensuring that all Weiss could do now was surrender to the ecstasy and heat of losing all control, sense and understanding all melting away completely.

Weiss's eyes rolled back, cheek flush against the wall as Chiron claimed his prize for wining. She had lost, and for her loss she was a changed woman, whimpering and gibbering in empty, mad frustration as the slow pull back of Chiron's cock left her whining and confused, feeling so suddenly hollow and wanting, only for him to jam his cock up her ass and begin to claim her once more. Weiss's distrust and hatred of the faunus was over, and in its place came a submission that would bring her family untold amounts of shame, and bring Weiss to the depths of a humiliation kink more powerful than she could have ever fathomed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
